A KND Vacation in Disney World!
by Numbah 7
Summary: COMPLETE! Numbah 1 has booked a trip to Disney World! Numbah 3 is bound to meet all of the characters, Numbah 4 is annoyed by them, Numbah- oh what am I telling you this for? Read and find out!
1. Suprise!

Numbah 7 here welcoming you to my story of the best place for 10 year old hyper kids, and their two friends, taking a trip to the most magical place on earth...Disney World!!! YAY!!! Usually I hate Disney because they take over everything and it annoys the living shit out of me, but yesterday while I was cleaning mah room I came across my photo album with pictures of when I went to Florida with my aunt, uncle, and cousin when I was 11. We went to Disney World, and even though it rained as soon as we pulled into the parking lot, and we had to wait in those god forsaken lines, (although some rides we had a fast pass) it was still amazing...me loved it!!! I was inspired to write a KND fanfic where they travel off to Florida for a week, getting away from missions, having fun, ect. Numbah 1 has an uneasy stomach, Numbah 2 is obsessed with Futureworld, Numbah 3 is determined to meet all of her favorite characters, Numbah 4 is getting annoyed by all the characters and people trying to sell him stuff, and Numbah 5 wants to ride all the big roller coasters. It's all in here! Enjoy!   
  
Also- Why did I remove Operation: FIRE? Too depressing! Please don't be mad at me but it was just too complacated to work at.  
  
On to the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day for the KND members...except for one thing...  
  
THEY WERE BORED OUT OF THEIR WITS!  
  
"Why don't we go up to Level 43 and play some video games?" suggested Numbah 2.  
  
"Argh, no, too boring, besides I played 'em already" Numbah 4 declined.  
  
"Ooh ooh let's watch my Rainbow Monkey movies! I have a Very Rainbow Christmas, Rainbow Monkeys go to the beach, Happy Birthday Rainbow Monkeys! Rai-" Numbah 3 was talking a mile a minute when numbah 5 cut her off.  
  
"No way...if there's anything Numbah 5 can't stand its those dumb Rainbow Monkeys!" cried Numbah 5. "Anyway you have seen them a billion times!"  
  
"Nobody can get tired of Rainbow Monkeys!" protested Numbah 3.  
  
"Nobody but you" Numbah 5 snapped back.  
  
"Hey...have you noticed Numbah 1 has been missing for awhile?" asked Numbah 2.  
  
"Yeah...the boy is in his room with the telephone and some broshures...he's been doin' that all day...wonder what he's up to?" Numbah 5 asked curiously.  
  
"Well you are about to find out" a voice came from the doorway.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Numbah 1, standing there and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Numbah 1...what's going on?" asked Numbah 4.  
  
"Sit down and I will tell you" Numbah 1 ordered.  
  
"What is all of this? You have been on the phone for a loooooong time!" Numbah 3 wanted to know as they all took a seat.  
  
"Well I have been thinking lately...everyone is bored right?"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Well be bored no more! I have booked us a trip to...Disney World!"  
  
Big mistake. Numbah 3 suddenly got hyper.  
  
"YAY WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! WE CAN RIDE ALL THE RIDES AND PLAY GAMES AND EAT FOOD AND BEST OF ALL...MEET MINNIE AND MICKEY AND THEN GO ON BOATS AND-"  
  
"Whoa Numbah 3 calm down!" said Numbah 5. "So when are we leavin' Numbah 1?"  
  
"In two days! I secretley booked our trip a month ago, I thought I could suprise you"   
  
"Well...better go fuel up our jetpacks!" Numbah 2 got out of his seat.  
  
"Uh...Numbah 2...we aren't traveling by jetpack this time...we are getting on a plane and taking a two day cruise...Mashi and Sora will do the same and meet us on the boat" said Numbah 2.  
  
"The cat girl and her friend are comin'?" Numbah 4 asked.  
  
"Yes they are"  
  
(A/N: Mashi and Sora are the KND's best friends. They are 14, and Mashi  
  
is half cat with fur and pink markings...they took her in after Sora couldn't and Mashi saved Sora's life. They were on an island called Furcadia right now, visiting)  
  
"I think we should all start packing" said Numbah 1. "Everyone off to their rooms" and everyone went off to pack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that's the first chappy! Any comments or ideas on reviews are welcome! (or I will tie you up until you agree!) Hee hee just kidding :) stay tuned for chapter two!!! 


	2. Welcome to Florida!

"All right everyone let's get up now come on, we have a plane to catch in an hour!" Numbah 1 said, trying to get his friends out of bed.   
  
"Okay okay we're up" said Numbah 5 running downstairs. "Well some of us are!"  
  
Numbah 2, and 4 joined them.  
  
"Hey what are you talkin about? We're up too!" said Numbah 4.  
  
"Yeah because Numbah 5 almost had to pour cold water on you to get you up" snapped back Numbah 5.  
  
"Enough already!" said Numbah 1, calming things down. Then he handed everyone a pop tart. "Everyone eat, and hurry it up."  
  
"Yes Numbah 1" said everyone else and began to gobble down their breakfast.  
  
"Now I have packed a varity of snacks for the trip. Who's going to carry the bags. Numbah 4 will you-?"  
  
"All right I'll lug the cruddy bags down" he grumbled.   
  
"Hey where's Numbah 3?" asked Numbah 2.  
  
"Oh so that's why it was so quiet!" said Numbah 5.  
  
"Here I am!" she called.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Numbah 3 in the kitchen doorway, making her grand enterance. She was wearing her Minnie Mouse tee shirt, some shorts, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Besides that she had 9 bags beside her.  
  
"Numbah 3 what are you taking? We aren't moving you know!" said Numbah 1.  
  
"My stuffed animals!" said Numbah 3. "They want to go on the trip too!"  
  
"No way I'm spending 2 hours on a plane with her toys!" said Numbah 4.  
  
"He has a point Numbah 3" agreed Numbah 1. "That's a lot of luggage and you don't want to lose anything to do? Go and take that backupstairs. You can take two stuffed animals, not your whole room"  
  
"Okay" said the girl sadly and went back up to her room.  
  
"And say goodbye to all of them at once, we don't have time for you to give each one an individual message" Numbah 4 said.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Okay I'm done!" she said happily and trotted down the stairs and grabbed a strawberry pop tart.   
  
"What stuffed animals are you bringing now?" quizzed Numbah 1.  
  
"Two. Mr.Snugglewuffums and Sally!" she said.  
  
"Good. Now we better get going, we don't want to miss the plane!"  
  
At the airport...  
  
"Flight #407 now boarding to Flordia" announced the lady over the intercom.  
  
"Well it's time" said Numbah 1. "Everyone's here"  
  
They all went to show their tickets.  
  
"Eh who has the tickets?" asked Numbah 5.   
  
"I thought Numbah 4 had them" said Numbah 2.  
  
"Me too" agreed Numbah 1.  
  
"I...I can't seem to find them!" Numbah 4 said, rumaging through his backpack.  
  
"Uh oh..." said Numbah 3.  
  
"Great just great" said Numbah 1.  
  
"Uhh then what are these?" asked Numbah 5, picking up 5 tickets off the floor.  
  
"Oh um" began Numbah 4.  
  
"Numbah 4 next time try to be more careful with tickets!" said Numbah 1.  
  
"Yes Numbah 1" grumbled Numbah 4 and they all handed their tickets to the impatient man who had been waiting for them to find the tickets. He muttered something, checked the tickets, and allowed them on the plane.   
  
"We have middle seats, row 5" said Numbah 5.  
  
They all took their seats and buckled up and waited until the flight attendant came on.  
  
"Welcome to Flight #407, Miami, Flordia, this is your captain k. Members who will be getting off to take a cruise to orlando a bus will be waiting to transport you to the ship. Oxygen masks will fall from the overhead if needed and remember please stay buckled up until the plane is 20,000 feet in the air. Thank you for flying United Airlines."  
  
"Wow this is so exciting! I wonder how the cockpit looks! I love airplanes, there is so much to know like how to slats changes the lift and the wing generates the lift and the rudder changes to-" Numbah 2 was talking a mile a minute.  
  
"Uhh that sounds great Numbah 2" said Numbah 5, cutting him off.  
  
"Doesn't it" said the boy dreamily.  
  
The plane began to roll down the runway, faster and faster until it finally was in the air. That is when Numbah 4 noticed a girl in the seat across from them.   
  
"Hey she looks sort of familiar..." he began.  
  
Numbah 1 smiled. "I know"  
  
The girl turned around so they could see who she was. She had medium legnth blonde hair, bangs, was wearing jeans and a blue striped shirt and her hair was in braids. It was Numbah 7! (Also known as the famous Emily)  
  
"Hey you didn't tell us Numbah 7 was coming" said Numbah 5.  
  
"Suprise" said Numbah 1. He just seemed to be full of suprises.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Numbah 1?" asked Numbah 2.  
  
"Well" explained Numbah 1. "We didn't know for sure if she was coming or not. When I invited her she said she might but she was completing her year at Hogwarts, but she might be able to take off for vacation. And well, here she is!"  
  
"Hey everyone" said Numbah 7.   
  
"Hey Numbah 7" they all said.   
  
"Numbah 4...you are going to LOVE Disney World! They have the Spinning Teacups and Toon Town, and it's Magical and fun!" she said, just to annoy the boy.  
  
"What...I ain't going on no cruddy sissy rides!" he cried.  
  
Numbah 7 snickered.  
  
A stewardess came by. "May I get you anything to drink?" she asked in a sweet, syrupy, voice.  
  
"Five chocolate milks please" ordered Numbah 1.   
  
"And I'll have a Pepsi" said Numbah 7.  
  
"Okay" said the stewardess, writing everything down on a notepad and walking to the other seat.  
  
"Hey look" said Numbah 3, holding up a bag of Potato Chips which had puffed out in it's normal size. "Cool!" She reached to open it.  
  
"Numbah 3 I wouldn't-" Numbah 7 tried to warn her but too late. She ripped the bag open and chips went flying.   
  
"Runaway chips!" she cried and laughed. The others groaned and looks quite embarrased. Needless to say, the others on board with chips now in their hair, didn't look happy.  
  
An hour or so past. Numbah 1 was napping, Numbah 2 was reading the Airplane Safety Packet, Numbah 3 was playing with her 2 stuffed animals, Numbah 4 was drawing, and numbah 5 was listening to her CD player when the captain came on.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen please re fasten your seat belts we will be arrving in about 10 minutes"  
  
The plane began to go down. It zoomed until it smoothly hit the runway. Then it slowly stopped.  
  
"Welcome to Flordia" said the captain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Readers! A review! Now!  
  
Riku: OR I'LL-  
  
Me: Wrong fic, Riku!  
  
Riku: CRUD! *throws flamethrower aside* ~-~; 


	3. It's a Wonderful Life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own- ahhh whatever you ALWAYS hear it  
  
Lawyers: Grrrrrrrrrr...DO IT! DO IT!  
  
Alright fine, I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door (Or Kingdom Hearts for that matter...~-~; Damnit, why can't I own anything!)  
  
Eh heh...sorry it took so long to upload...I uploaded it and forgot to add the chapter...*smacks self for being an idiot* Also, meh friend Mashi the Kitty Winged Girl is writing Operation: FIRE for me...you'll get to see it after all! (And please don't flame her how she copied me, she got meh honored permission!)   
  
Start of chappy three!  
  
Also: Thank you to Mashi the Kitty Winged girl...she wrote a bit of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang got off the plane and headed to baggage claim where about 70 other people stood, trying to get their luggage.  
  
"Hey schooch over watch the hair oww!" everyone was talking at once.  
  
"Hey where is Numbah 7 and Numbah 3?" asked Numbah 2.  
  
"I have no idea..." said Numbah 1. "And I'm afraid to know".  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" they sang. They were riding with the bags.  
  
"Numbah 3! Numbah 7! Get off of there" hissed Numbah 1.  
  
"Dude...chill out..." began Numbah 7 but then they heard voices.  
  
"Hey everyone!" it was Mashi and Sora!  
  
"Mashi! Sora" cried Numbah 1 and they all greeted each other.  
  
"We had a VERY difficult time trying to get here without giving up the Keyblade to the dumbass security." said Mashi, shaking her head.  
  
"20 minutes with them, 20 MINUTES!!!!" Sora clenched his fists. "I swear, I am going against the American Government!"  
  
"OVERTHROW THE GOVERMENT! OVERTHROW THE GOVERMENT!" Mashi yelled.  
  
"Mashi...they take you seriously here you know" said Numbah 5.  
  
Two security guards came over.  
  
One pointed to Sora. "Hey, isn't that the guy with the key?"  
  
They stepped towards Sora, now with no reason to protect himself withour getting into more trouble.  
  
"YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS SORA AND I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Mashi's eyes glowed red as her claws shot out of her paws.  
  
"Hey, look, Catwoman's protecting the Key-freak!" The security guards laughed and stepped backwards...  
  
TOWARDS SORA!  
  
"RWAOOOOOOOAAAARRR!" Mashi jumped on one security guard and ripped his uniform apart. The other guard ran away screaming in terror.  
  
"Eh...don't do that again Mashi...we don't wanna get into trouble" said Numbah 4.  
  
"Sorry! Soooooo sorry!" said Mashi.  
  
That's when a man came in the room, holding a moving cart with five bags. "Who do these belong to?" he called. "Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, and Abagail Lincoln"   
  
"That's us!" Numbah 2 shouted and they showed them their ID's. They took the bags and a few minutes later Mashi and Sora claimed their bags and they headed to the bus, boarding to the cruise.  
  
At the dock...  
  
"Wow this is some ship. Numbah 5 really likes this!" said Numbah 5.  
  
"According to the brocure, this is the SS Starlite, containing over 130 cabins. We are in...Cabin B...Girls are in room 3 and boys in room 5." said Numbah 7.  
  
The eight of them walked up the staircase. "Tickets please" said the man at the door. NUmbah 2 gave them their tickets and they headed to their rooms. Numbah's 1,2,4 and Sora and then Numbah's 3,5,7 and Mashi.  
  
In the boy's cabin...  
  
"I'm starved. I'm going down to the little cafe we passed by" said Sora. "I have a sudden craving for blueberry pie.   
  
"And I could go for a cheeseburger" said Numbah 2. "Wanna come with us?"  
  
"Nah...I'm gonna go play some video games!" said Numbah 4 taking off, his pockets filled with jingling coins.  
  
"How 'bout you, Nige?" asked Sora.  
  
"No thank you" said Numbah 1. "I am quite tired...I might have a little nap" he said, climbing into his bed.   
  
"Cya then" said Numbah 2, and he and Sora left for the Cafe.  
  
In the girl's cabin...  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Mashi as they unpacked their bags.  
  
"Let's do a girls day" said Numbah 5. "We can go to the Salon, then the cafe, and after that, the pool!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Numbah 7, Numbah 3, and Mashi.  
  
In the salon...  
  
"It's like scrubbing all your troubles away" said Numbah 7 as the washed 5's, 3's, and 7's hair with sweet smelling shampoo. ALthough Mashi was having a hard time.  
  
"Dear you need to rinse your...your hair before we shampoo it!" said the Salonist.  
  
"Water is evviillll" said Mashi.  
  
"Mashi...you gotta have wata sometime!" said Numbah 5.  
  
"Mashi doesn't think so" said Mashi. "Just paint my nails please...a hot pink color, thank yooou!" she said cheerfully and went to the nail painting table with a beautician.  
  
After the salon trip, after the girls had gotten their nails painted, hair washed and trimmed (Well SOME of them did), and gotten their legs waxed, they headed to the Serendipty Cafe and ordered chocolate sodas.  
  
"Hey over here!" called Sora, waving to their table.  
  
"Hi Sory!" greeted Numbah 3.  
  
"Don't call me Sory"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"So what have you been up too?" asked Numbah 2.  
  
"Well" explained Numbah 5. "We went to the Salon, got our nails and hair done, then we're off to the pool, hot tub, and sauna to relax!"  
  
Sora and Numbah 2 just looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
Just then two girls sat down at a table with salads and began to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So did you hear about that accident in the video arcade?" asked the one with curly brown hair.  
  
"Yeah...cute boy too...blonde with an Aussie Accent..." said the other.  
  
"Heard it was so bad he had to go to the Hospital Wing"   
  
"Hope it isnt too bad"  
  
The girls were talking loudly so that the others could hear them. They all looked at each other and shouted, "NUMBAH 4!" and took off to the hospital wing.  
  
The girls looked at them like they were crazy and then continued their conversation, while the others ran all the way, worried about their friend...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahhh what's wrong with Numbah 4??? Stay tuned! -Numbah 7 


	4. What's wrong with Numbah 4?

Numbah 7: Grr...I am sick of saying what I do not own! I DON'T EVEN OWN ANYTHING!   
  
Lawyers: Do it do it do it...  
  
Numbah 7: NO! *beats up the evil lawyers*  
  
Lawyer: We're sueing.  
  
Numbah 7: FINE! I DON'T OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR OR KINGDOM HEARTS FOR THAT MATTER! HAPPY?!?!?  
  
Lawyers: Yes thanks :-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Numbah 1....NUMBAH 1 wake up!" Numbah 5 cried, shaking him.  
  
"Mmmph...whats the matter Numbah 5?" asked Numbah 1.  
  
"It's numbah 4...he got into a fight!" Numbah 5 declared.  
  
"Mmph...WHAT? Numbah 4??? What happened?!" he cried, rubbing the sand out of his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. We were in the cafe and we heard some girls talkin' and we don't know what exactly happened but he's in the hospital. Let's go!" she said.  
  
"Poor Numbah 4" Numbah 3 sighed.  
  
"Get up Numbah 1" said Numbah 2, shaking him.  
  
"Yeah up an' at 'em!" said Mashi, yanking the covers off the boy.  
  
They quickly went down to the hospital wing. It was one big room, except for a little office and bathroom. There were hardly any people, just a little girl throwing up, a college boy who had broken his leg, and Numbah 4. They quickly went over to him. The boy looked bad. Not that horrible, but bad enough. His head had a big bump and a cut under his chin.  
  
"Numbah 4, what did you do now?" asked Numbah 7.  
  
"Ugh"  
  
"Numbah 4!"  
  
"Cruddy teenagers" he muttered.  
  
"NUMBAH 4....WHAT HAPPENED?" everyone yelled.  
  
The little girl, the two nurses, and the college boy looked up and stared. A nurse came over.  
  
"I am going to have to ask you kids to be a little more quiet please" she said. "There are people trying to rest"  
  
"Sorry about that" said Numbah 1. "So Numbah 4, what did happen?"  
  
"Well I was in the Video Arcade playing Zero Wing and these two older boys come over..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Man this video arcade rocks" said Numbah 4 playing Zero Wing. He was really grateful Numbah 1 had booked this trip. Nothing could top off Cheesy Nachos, a Pepsi, and Zero Wing.  
  
That's when two boys came over.  
  
"Hey...kid, get off...its OUR turn" said the red head, looking smug. He looked about 14.  
  
"Yeah, move it man" said his sidekick.  
  
"Yeah when I'm finished" said Numbah 4, not taking his eyes off the game.  
  
"Now kid" said the red head. "Move it!"  
  
"I said no" said Numbah 4. "You move it...carrot top"  
  
"What did you say kid?" asked the sidekick.  
  
"I said you move it you freaks. Go play Ms.Pacman or some other baby video game that suits you well" answered Numbah 4, proudly.  
  
"Did you hear that? I don't think he hears us. GET OFF!" he hissed.  
  
"Whats the word I'm looking for...oh yeah...NO"   
  
The sidekick grabbed his shirt. The other joined in, smugging, Together they pulled Numbah 4 back   
  
and pushed him.  
  
Right into the Zero Wing machine.  
  
Glass went spraying and a piece slashed across Numbah 4's chin. Blood slowly oozed out of his chin. His head had been hit. A crowd started to form. That Numbah 4!  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Numbah 4 don't talk back to them!" said Numbah 7.   
  
"Yeah, they want the best out of you" agreed Sora.  
  
"Punks" muttered Mashi.  
  
"Well that's not very nice!" said Numbah 3, her hands placed on her hips.  
  
"Suprised he didn't get Amneisa" said the other nurse, walking over. "His head is a bit bumped and the cut didn't need stitches, so I think this cowboy here is ready to go back to his cabin."  
  
"Come on Numbah 4, you going straight to bed" numbah 5 declared, taking his hand.  
  
"No if's, and's, or but's about it" agreed Sora.  
  
"Yeah...what they said!" said Mashi.  
  
"Teenagers. They make me sick" said Numbah 1 as they all helped Numbah 4 to his bed.  
  
Three days, four hours, 42 minutes, and 7 seconds later the boat pulled into the dock. They had reached Orlando!  
  
"Well, here we are" said Numbah 1. "Orlando"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am truly sorry this chapter is so short...longer next time...promise....the delay was uh, flying phone books!  
  
Now the REAL fun begins when they arrive at Disney, Stay Tuned 


	5. When you wish upon a star

"Well here we are, Disney!" announced Numbah 5 as they all entered after stepping off the monorail to get to the Magic Kingdom.  
  
"It's so...it's so...COOL!" cried Numbah 3 gazing around.  
  
That's when Tigger came over and tapped Numbah 4 on the back and waved. Numbah 4 shrieked and turned around relizing it was the friendly tiger who had tapped. He just shook his head and grumbled but Numbah 3 grabbed her notebook.  
  
"Hello Tigger! Can I have your autograph pleeeaase?" she asked. Tigger took the notebook, wrote his name and then waved goodbye to go visit a family with a little girl and a baby.  
  
"Yay! Thank you!" she cried and spun around happily.   
  
"So what should we do first?" asked Numbah 1.  
  
"Ice cream!" cried Numbah 2.  
  
"Meet the rest of the animals!" cried Numbah 3.  
  
"Haunted Mansion!" cried Numbah 5.  
  
"Space Mountain!" cried Numbah 4.  
  
"Jungle Cruise!" cried Sora.  
  
"Carosoel!" cried Mashi.  
  
"It's a small world!" cried Numbah 7.  
  
"Hold on hold on!" said Numbah 1, actually smiling. "I have divided us into groups. Numbah's 7, 4, Mashi, and Sora in one, and me, and Numbah's 5, 2, and 3 in the other group."  
  
Everyone quickly went into their groups and headed off. "SO what do you wanna ride first?" asked Numbah 7.  
  
"How about the Haunted Mansion? There are 999 ghosts and cool scenery" said Sora.   
  
"Sora...you sound like a tour guide!" said Numbah 7.  
  
"Ha very funny" said Sora. "So anyone wanna ride the Haunted Mansion?"   
  
Everyone's hand went up. "Then Haunted Mansion it is"   
  
They walked over to the Haunted Mansion and stood in line. While they waited, they observed diffrent grave stones, some creepy, some funny. After awhile it was their turn for the ride. They didn't go on the carts first, first the stood in some kind of library while they loaded. There were paintings on the walls and their eyes blinked. Finally they boarded the carts on the station platform. Numbah 7 and 4 in one cart, and Sora and Mashi in the other.  
  
They waited while each car slowly made its way into the dark tunnel. Then Sora and Mashi's car went in, followed by 7's and 4's car.   
  
The Haunted Mansion was truly a sight. They viewed a Seance` room, a ball room where ghosts were dancing, and spooky stuff jumped out at them. Toward the end of the ride, the loud speaker said something about "Hitchhiking ghosts".  
  
They passed a mirror and all of the sudden, they saw a bright green ghost in the mirror! It was a type of skeleton. 4 and 7 got a butler, and Sora and Mashi got a lady, looking like she was on her way to the ball.   
  
"AH GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!" cried Numbah 4 as the butler grinned evily at them in the mirror.   
  
"Get over it you big baby" said Numbah 7.  
  
"Aww...shes so bootiful! I will call her Cindy!" said Mashi.  
  
Sora just shook his head.  
  
The ride ended and the group got out.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"So what do you want to do first?" asked Numbah 1.  
  
"Ooh oh can we go see Mickey? Please please pleeeeeeeease?!" Numbah 3 begged.  
  
"Later Numbah 3 I promise" said Numbah 1. "Anyone have any suggestions?"   
  
Numbah 2 raised his hand. "Let's go on The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm"   
  
So they stood in line. It wasn't as long as the Haunted Mansion. Numbah 2 took up a whole a plane seat, Numbah 5 and 1 rode one, and Numbah 3 was going to be alone...until Goofy came!"  
  
"GOOFY!! GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY COME SIT HERE!" she cried. Goofy put his hands to face, gesturing he was flattered, and took a seat next to the excited Numbah 3. Then the ride began to take off, it wasn;t that high, but still high enough. They saw a few other small rides, and rode for a few minutes until it stopped. Then when they got off, Numbah 3 got Goofy's autograph and a hug from him.  
  
"How about The Carosel of Progress...whateva that is" suggested Numbah 5.  
  
"Enjoy an involving stage show in this famed revolving theater. Take a journey with an American family as it experiences technological changes throughout the twentieth century. Humorous family moments reveal how life has gotten easier and more fun. As the theme song says: "Now is the best time!" said Nubah 2, reading the brocure.  
  
The all looked at eachother and cried, "Boring!"  
  
"Then how about the regular carosel? Cinderella's Carosel?" asked Numbah 3.   
  
  
  
"Okay then" they said. The gang walked a bit and stood in line, and all got on horses. "Maybe we'll see Cinderella there!"  
  
Everyone looked around for Cinderella but nobody could find her. "Oh well" said Numbah 3. "We'll see her later" she said after the ride ended.  
  
"It's 12:00 anyway. Time to meet everyone Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe for lunch" said Numah 1 and they headed off.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mmmm these burgers are great!" said Numbah 2.  
  
"Numbah 5 really enjoys this pizza!" said Numbah 5, pulling a long strand of cheese off.  
  
"MMph" said Numbah 7, with a mouthful of grilled cheese.  
  
"What was that Numbah 7?" asked Numbah 1.  
  
She swallowed. "Can we get ice cream next"  
  
"YEAH!" cried everyone else.  
  
"I want a giant bomb pop!" said Numbah 2.  
  
"I could really go for those rocky road cones!" Numbah 4 said, licking his lips.  
  
"Hold on a sec! I don't want to run around the park all day to get ice cream! Look there's a man  
  
outside selling Mickey Mouse Cones. We can get one of those"  
  
So they did. And THEN they passed into Cinderella's Castle, where the princess herself STILL could not be found. Sora bought Mashi a glass rose  
  
and Numbah 3 decided she HAD to have a balloon. THEN Numbah 7 bought everyone giant lollypops and  
  
Numbah 4 bought Numbah 3 a small Pooh Bear Doll. After that they all bought Black Mickey Hats with their names in sparkly gold letters written on them. That's when a trash can came up to Mashi. SHe didn't  
  
notice it walked up to her, and turned around to put her garbage in it. She inserted it in, and the  
  
trashcan began to talk!  
  
"Wow your hands are so soft! Do you use palmolive?" it asked.  
  
"HAUNTED TRASHCAN!" Mashi screamed.  
  
"No I am just a robotic trashcan. My name is Push"  
  
People came over and talked to Push. Then he left.  
  
"Okay no more gifts for awhile...we don't want to have to carry everything at once!" said Numbah 1.  
  
"Let's ride some more rides" said Sora.  
  
"Numbah 5 agrees"   
  
After a unanimous vote, the gang went on Splash Mountain and followed the adventures of Brier Rabbit,  
  
Small World, Jungle Cruise, the People Mover, Peter Pan's Flight, and others. When they finished,  
  
Numbah 3 REALLY wanted to go see Mickey.  
  
"Please please please?" she begged.  
  
"All right" sighed Numbah 1. "But be quick"  
  
"Let's all go!" suggested Numbah 2.  
  
"Well...allright"  
  
So they headed off to toontown. To meet Mickey, you go through his house, wait outside for awhile,  
  
and head into the Judge's Tent. They watched old cartoons in there while they waited. Finally...  
  
FINALLY...it was time.  
  
Numbah 3 almost had a heart attack. SHe got an autograph and hug from Mickey and they left, meeting  
  
Snow White on the way. She was very nice.  
  
It was gettin dark by then, so they decided to watch the fireworks. They each bought a hot chocolate  
  
and two large buckets of popcorn to share.   
  
The show was magnificant. It was so colorful. When it ended, they cleared away the crumbs and got  
  
up.  
  
"Well I guess we should call it a day" deicded Numbah 1.  
  
"Wait...we still haven't ridden Space Mountain yet!" Numbah 4 arugued.  
  
"Who else for SM?" Numbah 1 asked.  
  
Every hand (or paw) went up.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Since families were leaving and it was night, the wait was only about 20 minutes. They were beginning  
  
to load. The car held three people, so they had Sora, Mashi, and 7 in one, 5, 2, 1, in another,  
  
and 3 and 4 in one by themselves.  
  
The ride was great. They rode in darkness except for glowing stars. When it ended, they got off,  
  
knees wobbling like jello, and headed off to the hotel. Their Magic day had ended but it would   
  
begin tommorrow..at Epcot! Stay tuned! 


	6. Fun, Magic, and Giant Golf Balls!

Funny memories I have with Disney: When I was about two years old Chip and Dale were making an appearance at our local shopping mall. My mom took me and her friend Elaine and her son Patrick came along. Patrick was about my age. The line ot meet them was long. I mean LONG long. My mom put me down and Elaine put Patrick down and we were running all over the place and screaming and our moms were chasing after us. Chip and Dale were beginning to stare! Luckily, a nice lady let us have our spot back.  
  
On to Story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Epcot Epcot here we are at Epcot!" Numbah 3 sang as they entered the park.  
  
"Filled with fun, magic, and giant golf balls!" said Numbah 7.  
  
Numbah 1 and 5 just shook their heads.  
  
"Well what first?" asked Numbah 2.  
  
"LOOK! A DOUBLE DECKER BUS WITH THE DISNEY CHARACTERS ON IT!" screamed Numbah 3, pointing to a giant red bus that held Mickey, Minnie, Pooh, Chip and Dale, Goofy, and Donald. "Can we ride it? Please please please!"  
  
"Sure...why not?" asked Numbah 1 and they headed to the bus stop. After about 10 minutes the bus pulled into the station and passengers got in. It was a giant double decker bus with flags covering it. The KND took a seat at the top. The bus moved along and Numbah 3 got Minnie, Donalds, Pooh's, and Chip and Dale's Autograph.  
  
The ride stopped and they stepped off. "Bye everyone!" said Numbah 3. THe characters all waved back.  
  
"What time is it Numbah 1?" asked Numbah 5.  
  
"10:30" he said, checking his watch. "10:30....we're going to be late for Honey I Shrunk the Audience!"  
  
"Honey? Are we going to see Pooh Bear?" asked Numbah 3 exicitedly.  
  
"No Numbah 3 it's a show...let's go!"  
  
So they took off, and barely made it but managed to get in their seats at 10:36, one minute after the show had started.  
  
The show was great. They each got 3D glasses. As you can imagine the show was in...3D! It went like this: A scientist Wayne something had a shrinking machine, and this time he shrunk the audience! They went through BIG things including a dog who had his tounge in their faces!  
  
They left and headed off to Test Track and bought donuts before as a snack. They were almost there when a security guard stopped them.  
  
"Excuse me...I'm afraid we don't allow cats into the park!"  
  
Mashi was plain SHOCKED.  
  
"But what about Tigger? And the Arisitc Cats?" she demanded.  
  
"They are an exeception. They have been in movies and are starring in here. I'm afraid you will have to leave. People might be allergic to you."  
  
Mashi sat on the curb and began to cry softly. Numbah 3 and 4 went to comfort her, but Sora had another idea.  
  
"Mr.Security guard, ma'm...would you like a donut...I think you deserve one for such fine eyes and protecting Disney" he said proudly.  
  
"Well...sure!"  
  
"Here ya go...I HOPE YOU LIKE JELLY FILLED!" Sora cried, and stuffed hte donut in his face and the gang took off and Mashi forgot her tears. Since the guard's face was dripping with jelly, he couldn't see where they went. They had gone to the Test Track, and got into the car. The race car was so big, they could each fit into one. Being nice, they let Mashi drive. Big mistake. She had never ridden a go cart befrore.  
  
"Weeeeeeeee!" she yelled, zooming all over the place. They were about to crash on to the sideline, but Numbah 4 grabbed the wheel. The ride ended and Mashi decided to get her license when she was 16.  
  
To take a break, the headed off to Inventions: The Road to Tommorrow and played with freaky little toys and games and video games.  
  
"What's this...food for thought?" asked Numbah 7, readign the pamphlet as they were leaving The Road to Tommrrow.  
  
"It sounds good" said Numbah 2.  
  
"ANYTHING about food sounds good to you, tubby" teased Sora.  
  
"Well the next show starts in 5 minutes" said Numbah 1. "Let's go!"  
  
They got to the show and read funny sayings in the lobby on the wall. Then they bought juice (They only served healthy food there and nobody was up for vegitables) and headed to their seats.  
  
The show began. Giant fruits and veggies came out and performed, including the Peach boys, Pita Gabriel, Neil Mousakka, and the host: Fud Wrapper.  
  
"Wow that made me hungry" said Numbah 7.  
  
"It made Numbah 5 hungry too...let's go get something to eat" she said.  
  
"How about the Restraunt Akershush" suggested Mashi. "I hope they have fish!"  
  
"Eh...okay" said Sora. "And it's midevil!"  
  
They got to the restraunt but there was a 10 minute wait. So they sat on benches by a fountain and waited, and waited, and waited until...  
  
"Table for eight, Kids Next Door?" asked a waiter dressed as a prince.  
  
"That's us that's us!" cried Numbah 7, jumping up.  
  
He took them to a big table and they all ordered sodas, and waited for another waiter to come take their order. This time it was a peasant.  
  
"I'll have...hmm...the Stuffed Pizza" Numbah 1 ordered.  
  
"Numbah 5 would like the fillet mignon" ordered Numbah 5.  
  
"Just a cheeseburger and fries for me please" said Numbah 7.  
  
"Fish Taco...fish taco!" said Mashi, licking her lips.  
  
"Baked chicken and coleslaw please" said Sora.  
  
"Yes...eh give me what Numbah 7 ordered" said Numbah 4.  
  
"I want the chicken nuggests and mashed potatoes pleeeeeease" said Numbah 3.  
  
"And I'll um have the um garden salad" said Numbah 2. The waiter wrote everything down and walked away.  
  
Everyone's eyes peered to Numbah 2.  
  
"Garden salad?" asked Numbah 5. "You have GOT to be crazy!"  
  
"No...I um just feel like having it right now" he blushed.  
  
"Well...okay"  
  
After waiting about 45 minutes, a Knight came over and served them their food. By then everyone was starving and dug right in.  
  
After lunch they rode Journey Into an Imagination and Numbah 3 got sick, upchucking goo with pieces of chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes.  
  
It was 2:00 by then and they had time to do everything else, since Epcot was sort of a small park. They got to go to the Living Seas and sea (ha ha) sharks, dolphins, mantees, and fish. At Leave A Legancy, they created their own tiles and had them put on display. They went on a wild ride called Mission: SPACE and brought extra barf bags, just in case, and did everythign else I can think of!  
  
At night they watched fireworks. It was as beautiful as the Magic Kingdom, and Numbah 3 fell asleep on Numbah 4. How cute! She wouldn't wake up when it had ended so Numbah 2 and 4 carried her back. Their day was over, but movie magic would be experienced tommorrow...at MGM studios!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha ha! Well the KND haven't destroyed Disney World so far...not yet...maybe Numbah 67 could give them a big lecture or something :P Stay tuned! 


	7. Movie Mania at MGM

"Wow this is a movie mania!" Numbah 3 announced as they entered the MGM Studios Park.  
  
"I sure do agree with you Numbah 3" agreed Numbah 1. "It's fantastic!"  
  
"Sure better than that Happy World Magic Kingdom Place and the boring Epcot" Numbah 4 said.  
  
"I think Numbah 4 liked it when Snow White gave him a kiss on the cheek" teased Numbah 7.  
  
"You little..." said Numbah 4, chasing after Numbah 7. The rest chased after them. But they stopped when they reached a high building. REALLY high.  
  
"Wow this place sure does need a paint job!" Mashi commented.  
  
"Twilight Zone Tower of Terror" Numbah 2 said, reading the big white bold sign.  
  
"Is it a show?" asked Numbah 5.  
  
"I think it's a ride" said Numbah 1. "But I'm not quite sure. Let's go check it out."  
  
They headed in and stood in line, not knowing what they were heading for. But, from clues on the signs on the walls, they figured it out. It was a 199 foot tall elevator that lifted you up and dropped you. Since they had come so far and waited so long, they decided to ride it.  
  
They got into the elevator. The lift slowly started to rise, until it reached 13 stories. (Numbah 2 counted) Then...it paused for a moment and....  
  
"WAHOO!" yelled Sora as they dropped at the speed of lightning. Mashi was clinging on to him, Numbah 7 looked terrified, Numbah 3 was bitting her nails like no tommorrow.  
  
"Ohhhhh Shitttttttt!" moaned Numbah 7.  
  
It finally stopped, but the gates didn't open.  
  
"Are we stuck?" asked Mashi, but she got the answer to her question. The elevator lifted up, and dropped again! It was equally as terryfing, as they didn't know it was going to do that. The elevator stopped and they were let out, knees wobbling and all.  
  
"I sure ain't riding that ride again!" Numbah 4 announced. "No sir!"  
  
"Chicken!" teased Numbah 7. "Bawk bawk!"  
  
"I am not a chicken!" protest Numbah 4 as they sat down to rest.  
  
Numbah 7 snickered.  
  
"Chicken is good but pie is better" said Sora.  
  
After resting they decided to go look around for more rides. Numbah 3 got distracted by a gift stand, and when she looked back, her party was gone.  
  
"Numbah 1? NUMBAH 1?" she called.  
  
"Numbah 7?" she called again, in a much weaker voice.  
  
"Are you there?" she asked again, with a lump in her throat.  
  
She was lost.  
  
The poor girl sat on a bench and began to cry softly. She was in a gigantic park she had never been to before and her friends were gone.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a sweet, syrupy, voice.  
  
Numbah 3 looked up...to see Cinderella!  
  
"No...I can't find my friends" she said sadly.  
  
"Here...come with me and I can help you find them" she smiled, holding out her hand. Numbah 3 managed a smile back, wiped her eyes on her long green sleeves, and took the princess's hand. Together, they paged her friends.  
  
"Will a Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., Wallabee Beatles, Abby Lincoln, Emily Shelton, Mashi An'Krekku, and Sora please come to the main enterance where your party is waiting. Once again Will a Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., Wallabee Beatles, Abby Lincoln, Emily Shelton, Mashi An'Krekku, and Sora please come to the main enterance where your party is waiting. Thank you" the loudspeaker boomed.  
  
Cinderella kindly waited with her while they waited for Numbah 3's friends. They came running. Sora grabbed Numbah 3 in a hug, while Mashi inspected her to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Are you allright Numbah 3? We were so worried!" said Numbah 5.  
  
Numbah 3 nodded, tearfully.  
  
"Yeah we were at the pretzel stall. Here I bought you a cinnamon one" Numbah 7 handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks you guys. And thanks Cinderella" said Numbah 3, giving her a grateful hug.  
  
"Of course" said the princess, smiling. She signed her notebook for her and then left. To be nice, they let Numbah 3 pick where they would visit next. She picked Al's Toy Barn and they stood in line to meet Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bullseye, and Jesse.  
  
"Numbah 5 swears, if that horse tries to make her dance and be a cowgirl again, she will ex-plode!"  
  
"Kaboom" said Mashi and Sora.  
  
"Why don't you choose the next ride Numbah 5?" suggested Numbah 1. "I don't think you have chosen any rides yet."  
  
"Hmm...Numbah 5 is up for somethin' fast and wild! How 'bout the Rock 'N Roll Rollercoaster?" she decided..  
  
"Yes...what she said!" said Sora, who got distracted by a vendor.  
  
They headed to the Rock 'N Roll Rollercoaster. It was a long wait, but for Numbah 5's benefit, and since they were up to it, they waited, and waited, and waited some more...  
  
French Narritor from Spongebob: 1 hour later.  
  
"Hurray we are finally here!" cheered Numbah 3 as they stepped on to the coaster.  
  
"WAHOO!" they all yelled as it took off. They played music by Aerosmith. It went upsidown and Numbah 2's backpack almost flew off, but he caught it just in time.  
  
"Why don't we see a show?" suggested Numbah 2.  
  
"Yeah! Playhouse Disney-Live on Stage!" cried Numbah 3.  
  
"NO!" shouted everyone else.  
  
"Is Fantanasmic ok?" asked Sora. "It sounds neat!"  
  
"Sure" said Numbah 1. "Let's go!"  
  
They watched Fantanmastic. It was magical. Mickey did fireworks and all kind of Magic Tricks. After the show Sora met up with Mickey and had him sign his keyblade for him.  
  
"I'm starving" announced Mashi.  
  
"Oh my gosh it's 1:00! We have been so caught up with attractions, we forgot to eat!" cried Numbah 7.  
  
"How about Pizza Planet?" asked Numbah 2.  
  
So Pizza Planet it was. It was just like the Pizza Planet from Toy Story. They sat down and ordered drinks. Then the waiter brought them a basket of bread sticks and asked them what they wanted.  
  
"I'll have the spaghetti with meat sauce" said Numbah 1.  
  
"Numbah 5 will get a slice of pepperoni please" said Numbah 5.  
  
"Hmm...a slice of anchovy pizza please!" said Mashi.  
  
"I'll, erm, have the pinapple pizza slice" said Numbah 2.  
  
"Just a slice of plain cheese for me" said Numbah 7.  
  
"Yeah, gimme a meat stuffed ravioli" said Numbaj 4.  
  
"Ooh ooh I want the Kiddie Meal with sauasge pizza please!" said Numbah 3.  
  
"And I'll have t he Rigatoni with cheese sauce" said Sora.  
  
They scarfed down lunch. Sora got his cheese sauce all over his mouth.  
  
"Oh gross Sora look at your face!" observed Numbah 7.  
  
"CHEESE!" cried Sora.  
  
"Why, yes it is!" said Mashi. "Now clean up your face!"  
  
Lunch came and went. They were walking off to see the Indiana Jones Show, when Numbah 3 noticed a crowd rubbing some kind of lamp.  
  
"Unleash the Genie! Unleash the Genie and you can be Prince or Princess for a day!" a man called.  
  
"Can I try unleashing the Genie? Please please please?" Numbah 3 begged.  
  
"Okay but be quick!" said numbah 1.  
  
Numbah 3 went up to the lamp and rubbed as hard as she could, but no Genie came. She was dissapointed, but Mashi came up to give it a try. She rubbed, and rubbed...until there was smoke and a giant genie appeared!  
  
"I'm Princess for a day! I'm Princess for a day!" cried Mashi.  
  
Numbah 3 was dissapointed but happy for Mashi. "Congrats!"  
  
Alladin came over to Mashi, and placed a crown on her head. "Now remember to come back here at 5:00 so you and your friends can ride in the big Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade!"  
  
Mashi squealed.  
  
"And you will be granted three wishes....any you pick. Your wish is our command!"  
  
"Really? Okay! First I wish me and my friends could ride the rest of the ride without having to wait in line" she said, proudly.  
  
"Good wish" muttered Numbah 4.  
  
"Granted!" he cried. "And what is your name?"  
  
"Mashi!"  
  
"Okay, Mashi, come back later for your two other wishes! Have fun!"  
  
"Okie dokie!"  
  
They headed off. Mashi was so excited. "I'm a princess! I will get the freshest milk in the land, and have my smoked samon baked to perfection...I will play with a soft ball of string, made of wool that is cut, sewn, and trimmed. I will-"  
  
"Uh...Mashi...thia ia only for today" reminded numbah 5.  
  
"Oh, right"  
  
The gang rode the other rides, got cotton candy, made trips to the bathroom. They were so excited they could hardly wait for the parade. When it was FINALLY time they headed off. Mashi invited Numbah 3 to join her on the main float. She gladly accepted, and they got into princess costumes, (Numbah 3 Snow White and Mashi, Sleeping Beauty)  
  
They got on cars and drove. Mashi and Numbah 3 were on the front float, with the main characters, you know Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Chip and Dale, Goofy, and Pluto.  
  
Numbah 1 was riding with Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle, and the rest of the characters from Peter Pan. He mentioned to him he made great peanut butter.  
  
Numbah 4 was riding with Alice, the Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, and the White Rabbit.  
  
Sora was riding with Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eyore, and Piglet. He seemed to be enoying it but got the theme song stuck in his head/  
  
Numbah 7 was riding on Cinderella's float with her, the wicked stepsisters and mother, prince charming, and her fairy god mother.  
  
Numbah 5 was on Aladin's float with Aladin, Jasmine, and Jafar.  
  
And Numbah 2 was with Lilo, Stitch, Nonnie, and his Alien friends!  
  
They waved happily and threw out beads. They were having such a good time, and it would continue tommorrow at the Animal Kingdom! Cya soon! 


	8. The Last Day

Disclaimer: As you may know I do not own anything by Disney or Codename: Kids Next Door. Grr...I wouldn't be doing this again but if I didn't someone would most likely sue...(probably Disney!).  
  
Author's Note: This next (and possibly last) chapter is not going to be so happy-loving-fluffy tale. (Thanks to complaints from Mashi the Kitty Winged Girl) It will be more...erm...adventureous...after all, they ARE in the Animal Kingdom....anyway...enjoy the story ^_^ -Numbah 7.  
  
And this is a little note to Numbah 67/ihatedisneymorals. It is not nice to destroy stuff, esp. your mother with a flame thrower! Oh and thanks for reviewing my chapters. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their last day. Their last day of fun, adventure, and excitement, not to mention vacation. And it was going to be spent in the Animal Kingdom. Numbah 3 had put on her Safari outfit in honor of the event. She tried to bribe the others into one, but they refused. Except Sora that is.  
  
"Do I look pretty in this outfit?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, like an old cow with spikes!" Numbah 4 snorted.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Hey come on! Numbah 4, don't start fights, and Sora, please stop acting like Homer Simpson...this is our las t day of vacation!" Numbah 1 said, trying to put an end to the argument.  
  
"Yes Nigey" said Sora.  
  
"Don't call me Nigey"  
  
They entered the park, which resembeled a jungle. There were bamboo fences, and vines hanging all around. Tropical flowers were growing out of the grass.  
  
"So what do you all wanna do first?" asked Numbah 5.  
  
"Ride rides! Ride rides!" chanted Numbah 7.  
  
"What's this...Kali River Rapids" Numbah 2 read a brocure.  
  
"Sounds cool to me" said Numbah 5.  
  
"RIVER rapids? Where there's river, there's water! And this cat doesn't do water!" declared Mashi, her arms crossed.  
  
"Awww come on!" begged Sora.  
  
"Nope. No way. Over my dead body. Never." she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Fine. Meet us at that bench over there. Sit there 'till the ride's over" said Numbah 1.  
  
"Okie" said Mashi and took a seat while the others ran to Kali River Rapids and stood in line.  
  
They all borded round boats. There double seats, spaced out. Numbah 7 and Sora in one, Numbah 5 and 1in another, Numbah 4 and 3 in another one, and well, Numbah 2 could take up one by himself.  
  
The scenery was supposed to be the Chakranadi River, which was in Asia. Mashi was right, it was a water ride. A ride that literally DRENCHED you. By the time they got off, they were soaked.  
  
"MAN that was wet" said Numbah 5, shaking her head.  
  
"Seriously!" agreed Sora, combing back up his spikes.  
  
"Ha ha told ya" Mashi told them.  
  
"Mashi...erm why don't you choose the next ride" suggested Numbah 1, wiping off his bald head.  
  
"Hmm...okay! I choose...no wait...how about...nah...ok got one! Primeval Whirl" she said.  
  
"That's a good choice" said Numbah 5.  
  
"Thanks. THat's why I suggested it!"  
  
It was a long wait, but they waited. And waited some more. And some more! Finally they each got into cars and took off. It was a wacky ride, with unexpected drops, turns, dips, sharp curves. You never knew what was going to happen next.  
  
After the ride, a couple of people got sick. Yes Sora, we are talking about you too!  
  
They headed off to see the show, It's Tough to Be a Bug, from A Bug's Life. They put on 3D glasses and watched. At one point, a machine came out of their seats and scratched their ankles.  
  
"Hee hee that tickles!" laughed Numbah 3.  
  
"Does this?" asked Numbah 4, giving her side a squeeze. She laughed even more.  
  
The next ride was Tricera Top Spin, obviously Numbah 2's choice. They got onto green dinosaurs and flew around. Again, for Sora's sake, they had to make another trip to the bathroom after the ride ended.  
  
"Why don't we take a relaxing ride now?" suggested Numbah 1.  
  
"How about the Safari one? Safari Safari Saf-" suggested Numbah 7 but Numbah 4 stopped her.  
  
"Enough already!"  
  
"Sorry Mr.Picky"  
  
They headed down. Luckily, it wasn;t a long wait. They got on a bus and the driver made a little announcement.  
  
"Welcome to Kilimanjaro Safaris. Please keep all hands, feet, and paws into the veichle at all times. Cameras are fine, but please keep the flash off for the benefit of the animals. Thank you for riding Kilimanjara Safaris and I hope you enjoy the tour" and with that, the bus started.  
  
"Look!! Giraffes!" squealed Numbah 3.  
  
"And lions! Aww the're a baby one!" added Numbah 2.  
  
"Let's name him Bradley!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Isn't that a poacher?" asked Numbah 1.  
  
"Yay! We are having eggs!" cried Mashi.  
  
They spotted all kinds of animals...lions, tigers, bears...Oh my!  
  
When the ride ended, they were all getting hungry so they ate at where else but the Rainforest Cafe? (This time I'm not going to be bugging you with the boring lunch details!) And after lunch, they visited the Tree of Life, a gigantic tree that had carvings in it.  
  
"Hey anyone wanna see Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade?" asked Numbah 4.  
  
"Ooh...me!" cried numbah 3.  
  
"Hmm...okay!" said Numbah 7.  
  
They ran and found seats, suprisingly. (After all, there were hundreds more families here!) The parade started. Numbah 3 got up close to get Pochohantas, Rafiki, and Brer Rabbit. THEN DOnald Duck squirted them with water.  
  
The parade ended and they rode every ride I could possibly imagine! Dinosaur, Jungle Trek, Exploration Trail, Camp Mickey and Minnie, Wildlife Express Train, and every other ride! It became night time, and the next morning came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe our vacation is almost over!' said Numbah 7.  
  
"Me too...it passed by so fast!" agreed Numbah 2.  
  
"Good thing we didn't destroy it!" said Mashi.  
  
"I'm going back...again! And again!" said Sora.  
  
The ship pulled out of the dock as they all waved and threw confetti. Their vacation was nearly over, but what a magical one it had been! 


End file.
